


Among the Ice and Snow

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [28]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, closeted mc, mmom, super powers eliminating health risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Some time in the past during his closeted days, Bobby spends a frozen winter's night out walking the grounds thinking about things he doesn't want to deal with.
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 2





	Among the Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-eighth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Among the Ice and Snow

He looked out at the frozen lake in the middle of the night remembering their impromptu ice hockey game earlier. For a Canadian Wolverine really sucked at hockey which was just funny especially when Scott of all people proved to be ridiculously good at it something about the same skill set that let him bounce his optic blast all over the place also made him a great at aiming the puck.

He had to laugh as he recalled Wolverine’s face when he’d joked about telling Alpha flight to take away his Canadian card when Wolverine’s team had lost so badly. It had been a good day the original x-men on the team against the others. It had been like old times and it was a nice change from baseball not that he minded baseball but it was hard to play after a snow storm.

He loved the nights after the first major snow storm here at the mansion. No one else not even Logan was out and about in it and he could be completely alone out side since to quote a Disney movie the cold never bothered him anyway. He wondered if he could talk Hank into singing Let it go at Scott tomorrow it would be funny as hell because Scott would either pretend not to know what they were doing or he’d have to admit to having watched it either way would be hilarious.

He closed his eyes and walked deeper into the woods enjoying being totally alone and far enough away that no telepaths would pick up on his stray thoughts. It allowed him here in the ice and snow to think about the things he desperately wanted to think about without fear of someone over hearing and blurting it out. He didn’t need a lecture that it was okay to be gay or anything like that. He just didn’t want to be yet another minority on top of being a mutant. He’d seen how it was for the x-men who ticked more than one box and he didn’t want to deal with any of that.

Still out here alone he allowed himself to think it wouldn’t be that bad. How he’d like to be with a guy at least once and he’d known plenty of hot ones. He thought about all his male team mates who he’d seen in various states of undress and half of them he’d physically sparred with so he knew what they felt like to the touch. He could easily picture himself with Warren, Scott, Hank or any of the others if they swung that way. He did wonder about a few of them being open to the idea but he’d never ask he wouldn’t go there.

Still his mind kept supplying him images of what sex with his team mates might be like and his body responded. He wasn’t a teenager any more but he still felt like it some times and this was one of them. He took a cursory look around already knowing no one was nearby and undid his pants and shoved his underwear down. He pulled his glove off and began to jerk off, once again sparring a passing thought to how a normal person would be risking frost bite or hypothermia to do this but he didn’t have to worry thanks to the nature of his powers. 

The cold air felt normal to him and he revealed in the solitude as he indulged himself in all various fantasies about his team mates like wondering what Warren looked like blushing with his new blue skin or if he could make Scott lose control and cry out by giving him a blow job. He had seen his fair share of gay porn when he was away form the x-mansion so he knew how two guys did it even if he hadn’t done it for real yet and he’d been with women so he knew how sex felt. He stroked faster enjoying the warmth of the friction against the cold night air.

All too soon he was climaxing watching with interest as his cum sank into the snow. He shivered a bit as he pulled his clothes up and started back toward the house. It wasn’t the cold of course but what being alone out here brought to the surface and how easily he allowed the truth to surface among the ice and snow that was what chilled him and made him shiver.

The End


End file.
